Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates most generally to the temporary storage of items inside a motorbike or bicycle. More specifically, this invention relates to a hollow storage tube designed to be fixedly installed inside a motorcycle or bicycle handlebar.
Devices designed to be installed on or within a pre-existing bike handle are generally found in three categories: 1) signaling devices to alert other drivers or riders; 2) mechanical devices used in operating the transport vehicle; and 3) storage units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,498 (Gossett et al., Sep. 14, 1999) describes a storage unit for a bicycle that is designed to be removably engaged with a handlebar. When the user wants to store something in the handlebar, he or she first inserts it into the unit and then temporarily slides the unit into the handlebar. To retrieve the item, the entire unit is disengaged from the handlebar, and therefore each time the unit is used, the unit and its contents are subject to being dropped, lost, scratched or otherwise damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,323 (Prager, Nov. 11, 1975) describes a motorcycle throttle-grip protector designed for fixed attachment to a motorcycle handlebar. It is designed to protect the throttle grip from damage during extreme tipping, and is not capable of serving as a storage device.
The following patents describe turn signal indicator lights designed for fixed attachment into a bike handle. By design, any tubular portion is used for holding batteries and or mechanical parts and therefore it is not available or capable of serving additionally as a storage device: U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,190 (Kellermann, Jun. 27, 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,431 (Liu, Sep. 21, 1993) U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,142 (Spector, Oct. 17, 1989); U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,954 (Schott et al., Nov. 18, 1986).
Metal end plugs designed to be inserted into the very end of a motorcycle or bicycle handlebar have been manufactured to provide the user with a decorative device with which to display trademarks or other insignia, but they are merely decorative plugs and serve no useful purpose.
What would be useful is a storage tube that could be fixedly attached to the inside of a handlebar, and in which the motorcycle""s certificate of registration and/or other small items could be safely stored, protected from water and debris, and easily retrieved therefrom without having to remove the entire storage unit from the handlebar. What would also be useful is a storage unit designed to be approximately invisible or inconspicuous to casual passersby, unlike typical motorcycle storage saddlebag. What would also be useful is a storage tube cap capable of receiving engraving or decoration for identification or decorative purposes.
The invention consists of a cylindrical storage tube designed to be fixedly installed inside a motorcycle or bicycle handlebar and having a tight-fitting removable cap, and used to secure items inside the handlebar and protect the secured items from water and debris. A first embodiment of the device is of metal manufacture, and protrudes approximately 1.46 centimeters/0.575 inches from the end of a pre-existing handlebar. The functional capability of the device is designed to be invisible to casual passers-by.